


Packing Heat

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [23]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Sexual Humor, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Shepard and Liara are about to welcome Traynor into bed with them. Luckily for Traynor, they plan to start things off easy for her before bringing out the big guns. So to speak.Pairing: Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor/Liara T'SoniPrompt: Weapons OR Merpeople AUBeta: imaginary_golux
Relationships: Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor/Liara T'Soni
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Kudos: 12
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Packing Heat

Goddess, Liara thought as she led Traynor to Shepard’s apartment. This is about to be the most awkward conversation I’ve had in years. “Samantha, has Shepard discussed with you her preferences in the bedroom?” Traynor shook her head no. “She has a marked dominant streak, and she likes to use toys.”

“Is that all?” Traynor let out a sigh as the elevator door closed behind them. “That’s fine. Why, I had a girlfriend who--”

“She names them after firearms,” Liara interjected. 

Traynor’s mouth goldfished for a moment. “So when the two of you were talking about starting me off with the Locust..?”

“We were not discussing your marksmanship, no.”

“I--” Before Sam could respond, the doors opened, and a hanar carrying a bottle of wine entered and pressed the button for three flights up. Well, that was certainly a new piece of information. 

She stewed on it for a moment until the hanar glided off. “So… how big is her...arsenal?”

“At least a dozen. Don’t worry, it’ll be a while until we work you up to the Claymore or the Widow.” Liara’s posture stiffened just thinking about the massive toys, though she couldn’t help but smile knowingly at the way Traynor’s pupils blew open wide. “I can tell you’re wondering if you could handle them. What do you say to pushing a different sort of boundary?”

Traynor’s ears pricked up. “Go on.”

***

Shepard reclined in an armchair, outwardly utterly at her ease: comfortable pair of jeans and tank top, leather N7 jacket, no shoes or socks, tumbler of whisky in one hand. Inside her head, her thoughts jangled about her skull. Mostly worries about bringing someone new into bed, the bed--and maybe the life--she shared with Liara. They’d had fun with others before, but not usually with someone they both knew, let alone worked with. At least Liara had seemed to have gotten over her initial jealousy of the young specialist. Still, it would be nice to _know_ that both her lovers were on the same page. 

\--Oh!--

The door unsealed and opened to reveal Sam, wearing nothing but Liara’s lab coat. Which she promptly shed, only for Liara to press a kiss to her cheek. “Good afternoon, Shepard. Ms. Traynor was...impatient to see you.” She winked. “Charming, in a human sort of way.” She slapped Samantha playfully on the behind. “Why don’t you show our host how good your mouth is?”

Traynor strutted over, knelt on the synthetic fibers of the footstool, and unzipped Shepard’s fly. The dildo inside was maybe a little longer and thinner than you might expect, ribbed, and connected to what Traynor could only surmise was some sort of bioelectric feedback harness, if Shepard’s moans were any proof. Focus, Sam, she told herself, even as her ears picked up the slow, steady sounds of what could only be Liara’s clothes being discarded.

“What do you think for her other end, Shepard? The Carnifex?”

“Nah, I’m thinking the Geth Pulse Rifle,” and Sam couldn’t help but gulp at the Commander’s innuendo. She caught a glimpse of something with a gentle curve, an almost lobed structure, and a chrome finish being attached to Liara’s harness. She was going to be in for a _long_ night.

Perfect. 


End file.
